The Musical Flow (SF15)
by TheForgottenAdventures
Summary: Marceline loved her guitar like it was apart of her. She loved to play her music and listen to the music flow over her body, but one day she goes too far and must save her body from the music she loves so much. The only way to to this is through her good friend Finn. But Finn isn't right it seems... Slight FinnxMarceline Slight MarcelinexBP Story 3 in SF2015


Hot licks on the guitar strings strung out through the loly little shack in a cave in the wilderness. Nothing could compare to a quiet day like this, just a day to sit back and jam out to some sick jams and lick some strings.

Marceline shook her head around in a circular motion, allowing her hair to whip through the air like some sort of black mass of living hair. She let out a screech as she played the guitar at full speed. Lifting her chin up to the ceiling now, she let sweat pore from her face and pits as spittle leaked out of her gaping mouth. Her toes clung to the wood floor like a bat clings to the roof, now was time.

The sounds of the guitar became so loud as she turned the amp to maximum level 11. She stood in front of the blasting speaker, letting the sound wash over her like juicy liquids flowing from her still burning guitar. She felt her eardrums scream at her to stop but she continued anyway.

The sound crawled into her, filled her body with its magic and spewed out her openings. She was ethereal, no longer living but beyond any sort of human state.

She was bliss, nothing could remove her from this moment now and she wouldn't allow anything to stop her from enjoying her quiet day.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Oh no. She subconsciously felt fear for the person who had just interrupted her.

Her head swiveled 360 degrees as she then shot towards the door. With her telekinetic powers she then shut off the amp and opened the door.

"WHAT!" Her screams filled the cave.

Bats fled the cave in a great mass exodus, darkening the sun and obscuring her view for a moment.

After they cleared Marceline found herself looking down on the young boy she knew only too well. Finn the human.

Her eyes glowed with rage as she held onto her beloved guitar with a deathly grip, showing the white of her knuckles and her throbbing veins.

"Hey Marceline!" Finn said in an optimistic tone. His smile laughed at her seemingly.

"What. Do you. Want" Her teeth were grinding and the image of pushing him far off of one of the nearby cliffs popped into her mind.

"Just heard you sucking some guitar or whatever." His smile widened. "I brought my bad beats with me" He placed a cupped hand over his mouth and began to slur some techno beats from the computer deep in his stomach. "Let's get rocking baby"

Finn moved up real close, completely unaware of her rage. He felt their bodies get a little too close and thought to ease the tension. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pinched her rump slightly like she always liked.

She wasn't liking it this time. She put a hand on his chest and shoved him off her doorstep.

"No Finn. I'm busy right now." She was only just closing the door when Finn stopped it mid shut with a cracking few fingers, obviously crushed slightly by the door hinge.

"You're not letting the music into your body are you? You know what can happen when you do that… let me join in and we can keep an eye on each other…" The sound of his voice was quiet and mysterious, she didn't like it.

Marceline quickly opened the door to see Finn looking deeply into her eyes. His hand recoiled slowly but his gaze didn't move. Once again she shoved him, this time he landed in the mud and let out one final warning in his tekno robotic voice.

"Baby don't you shut it on me, I'll make you pay like no other person could you sly snake!"

With that she shut it completely.

The amp was back on and her body was once again ready.

The music flowed through her once more and out her mouth.

She was in a state of complete nirvana, her licks were like no other.

Her eyes filled with musical notes and images of tongues sliding over strings, her guitar spoke to her. Nothing could beat this moment.

That's when it happened though, her eardrums finally popped.

She felt them explode in a loud and deep pop within her head, her body distorted and her mouth shut on her tongue. In one moment she bit right through her tongue, cutting it from her mouth but not having anywhere but her mouth to fall into.

The music grew angry inside her body, it shot her across the room and into the wall, her back made a horrifying cracking noise as it slammed violently into the wooden picture frame.

In that moment Marceline felt her spirit separate from her body. The music had forced her from her capsule of life.

Marceline looked around her home. It was all the same, but her vision was clouded, seemingly being sucked into the far ends of her sight. What was happening?

She went to speak but no words came out. She went to take a seat but fell through the worldly material.

It was only her and her mind now.

The music was still blasting from the amp though, even in death her guitar played the sickest riffs on this side of Ooo. It had fallen to the floor and the feedback was spewing over the room like a disease. Her body lay slumped against the furthest wall, bloodied and beaten. Yet even in this state she was still smiling.

Her body bounced with the beat of the feedback, she knew it wouldn't last much longer if it remained in the same position, allowing the music into her with no way of escaping quickly. Eventually it'd burst from her body and destroy her capsule for good. This was not what she wanted.

She hated to admit it, but she needed Finn. His musical talent and obscure mind made him the only person within close enough proximity who'd know how to help her back into her body.

With that she flew through the door and out of the cave. Flying high above the clouds she could still feel the amp beating at her second being back at the shack. She needed to hurry.

Marceline finally arrived at the treehouse and flew through the wooden wall and into the living room.

She couldn't hear anything, but through her clouded vision she was able to look for Finn. She eventually found him in his bathroom.

He had no shirt on and only stood in his underwear and cap. He looked directly into the mirror and moved his mouth in strange ways. His pupils would widen and tighten at random increments in time. He then started to move and stood directly in the center of the living room, looking at nothing in particular but dancing using only his legs.

Finn's upper body remained still as his legs wiggled and wobbled, his knees popped in and out of place and his hips removed themselves from their sockets. All of this for the sake of a seeming passion that Finn had for dancing.

Marceline was impressed but couldn't focus long on his incredible skill.

She needed to find a way to signal to him that something had gone wrong. She used her ghostly powers to influence the static energy around the house. She moved things as best she could but nothing was noticeable enough as Finn was too focused.

She suddenly felt her knees buckle and a slight pop was felt in her inhuman form. Not a good sign, the music was breaking from her body back in the shack.

Finn was just finishing though, he was in the middle of performing his koo de gra of moves. His ankles distorted and flipped around so that the ball of foot was at a strange angle. His toes sprung out another inch as they dislocated and his knees bent backwards. How he didn't show any pain was beyond her.

Now was her chance though, he was tired and paying attention more. She used all her force to influence a nearby ukulele. It flew through the window and Finn's head shot up to attention.

His mouth moved into a single word she knew too well.

" _Shmowzow"_

He burst through the window and went into full beast mode, dropping to all fours and racing in the direction of the cave. Marceline could only follow, but began feeling more pops inside herself.

When they finally arrived at the shack Finn karate kicked the door down in one single strike and rushed inside. He picked up the large amp and ripped it in two then knelt down, tired from exhaustion. She was safe.

Marceline turned to her battered body. Its position had changed as the pops had occurred. It was further in the corner now and her knees had large holes burst in both of them. Along with this her nose was gone and replaced with a hole as well as her belly button was open now. It was a sickly sight, but she'd been through worse. She was just happy that Finn had saved her.

But Finn stopped, not a breath was let from him now.

"You know Marceline…" He said, now being able to hear him as he was in the same room as her body. "I thought we could be more than friends…"

She was confused. What was happening… Did he not know how to placed her spirit form back into her body?

"But now I see that you're nothing but a disgusting pig who destroys the hopes I plant in this world." His head swiveled to reveal blood red eyes, looking harshly at her body. His teeth sharpened and his backbone shot out like the spiked spine of some larger fish. "BUT NOT ANYMORE YOU VAMPIRE SCUM! Today, I make this life my own! I am beyond human instinct!"

It was in this moment that Marceline realized that Finn the human was not actually human at all… but something far worse.

Those dance moves were rituals…

Finn's new beastly form picked up Marceline's body and sprinted from the schack.

She rushed after him as fast as she could but when she finally had caught up he was at the edge of a large cliff that hung over the ocean. She watched as he dropped her body into the rocks below, where it would never be found or recognizable as hers again.

With this she saw him change back. He walked away quietly and for a moment it seemed as though he looked into the eyes of her spirit form. A single tear fell from his eyes as he then turned once more and sprinted back to the tree house.

She was in utter shock. She could not hear, could not speak, and could no longer go on living.

She did have one choice though…

From there she went to the Candy Kingdom. She vowed to watch over Bubble Gum Princess from that day forth. For this was her duty. At times she'd find herself float near the Princess as she slept. It was the only thing that helped her in this horrible state she was in.

One day the Princess would be hers, and revenge would be next.


End file.
